


night changes

by themundaneweirdo



Series: detective au [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anita And Dominique Are Blessings, Ben Being A Good Mommy, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Gwilym Being A Good Daddy, Joe And Rami Deserve The World, Lee Twins - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Wren Is Wren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: Doing simple things while pregnant with twins can seem like a daunting thing.
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May, Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: detective au [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273787
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	night changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet. Enjoy!

Doing simple things while pregnant with twins can seem like a daunting thing. And, sometimes it is, especially with a toddler that doesn’t know what the phrases _calm down_ and _slow down_ means. 

Ben had been dreading going grocery shopping for the last few days. He’s nearing six months now, and everything just aches. Just the thought of having to walk around a food market with Wren running away from him every few minutes had his anxiety spiking. 

Thankfully, Dominique and Anita adore Wren, and have accompanied Ben on his grocery adventure. 

Anita, the darling she is, has taken Wren to the toy shop just next door by the food market so Ben can focus and get what he needs. Wren loves Anita to death and didn’t put up a fight when she took his hand to lead him away from his parent. They’re as thick as thieves. 

Dominique is with Ben, grabbing things off the shelf as they walk down the aisles. He’s striking things off his list and he’s pushing the trolley along slowly. Ben is also leaning a good bit of his weight on the metal cart as it helps alleviate the ache in his lower back. 

He sighs heavily when he feels fluttering under his skin and winces as the movement ends in a sharp kick. That definitely catches her attention because she’s on him in an instant.

“We can take a break,” she says to Ben while rubbing his back. “Find somewhere to sit.”

Ben shakes his head. “I’m fine. Just getting my organs kicked around.”

“Are you sure?”

He smiles and nods. “We’re almost done. I think I’ll be okay.”

Dominique smiles back at him and then gently tugs the trolley along down to the end of the aisle. He goes with it.

Ben has already got most of the groceries on his list, and once he gets the last few, he and Dominique can fetch Anita and Wren from the toy store. He makes a mental note to thank Anita later for taking his hyperactive son so he can get some shopping done. He doesn’t think he would’ve been able to do so otherwise.

Now that he’s really beginning to show, Wren has stuck to Ben like a bee to pollen. It was cute at first, but it’s nearly unbearable now. 

Wren likes to be in his lap every chance he gets and he’s constantly competing with Gwilym for Ben’s attention. He follows Ben around the house like a lost puppy and absolutely throws a fit if Ben is not in his eye view. Wren’s even tried to get in the shower with him.

It’s almost like Gwilym doesn’t exist because Wren doesn’t want anything to do with him these days. Ben knows it hurts his husband’s feelings to be rejected by their son, and he purposely pushes Wren away so he’d retreat to his father’s arms. It just hasn’t exactly worked yet. 

“Dominique,” Ben says while pausing with the trolley. “Can you get a box of those biscuits there? Wren absolutely loves them.”

The older woman grabs the box and throws it in the cart with a fond look on her face. “He’s been a little devil, hasn’t he?”

That makes Ben groan and nods his head. Dominique doesn’t even know half of the things Wren has gotten up to. 

“He’s extremely clingy,” he huffs. “He doesn’t understand that I can’t hold him like I used to, and he acts like he doesn’t even have a father.”

She shakes her head and rests her hand on Ben’s back. “All first born children are like that. Felix absolutely wanted nothing to do with Roger when I was pregnant with Rory. But, I’m sure Wren will come around.”

Ben really hopes so. He doesn’t know how much more he can take of his hovering husband and Wren that is apparently glued to him. He knows they mean well, but dammit, he misses his personal space. 

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket, so he fishes it out. A text from Joe.

_I’ll be eighteen weeks next week_

He sighs. Ben can feel his heart grow heavy because next week, Joe will be right where he was when he lost Roe. It’ll be a constant reminder of Joe and Rami where they were. 

Ben types back _everything is going to be okay, me and Gwil are here if you need us_ before shoving his phone back in his pocket. 

“Who is that?“, Dominique asks while putting some powdered milk mix, the last thing on the list, in the trolley.

“Joe.”

She nods and is quiet for a moment before hesitantly asking, “How is he, darling?”

“Better.”

And, he is. He’s been stressing over the pregnancy, yes, but he’s doing considerably better than he was. He’s active and he eats healthy foods to ensure the baby’s health, and he goes to his biweekly appointments with his OB/GYN. Joe is doing fantastic, and Rami is no doubt amazing, as well.

“Does he know what he’s having?”

Ben shakes his head and replies, “No, but he goes in soon to find out. He thinks it might be a boy.”

Dominique chuckles at that and guides Ben toward the checkout counter. “I don’t know what you all are going to do with all these babies. Especially if they’re all boys.”

“Gwilym thinks one of these is going to be a girl,” he laughs back. “But, I don’t know. They don’t feel like girls.”

They reach the front of the market and begin to unload the items. Ben pushes the trolley up a bit when it’s empty and leans his weight on it while he and Dominique watch the cashier ring up the groceries. 

The cashier smiles as she takes the money from Ben’s hand. “You’re glowing, sir.”

That makes Ben’s cheeks heat up and he nods in appreciation when he gets his change back. Dominique, who is putting the bagged groceries in the trolley, grins at him. 

“Well, you _are_ glowing, Ben.”

Ben presses his chilly hands to his face and mutters, “I think that’s just sweat.”

She laughs and helps him push the full cart out of the building to his vehicle. “We’ll unload these and swing by the toy shop to pick up Anita and Wren. Sound good?”

He nods, and when he gets home and Anita shoos him upstairs for a nap, he goes without a fight. Wren is distracted by his new toy and he’s being watched. Plus, Ben is exhausted from being on his feet all day. 

So, Ben lays down and let’s himself rest a bit.

He may or may not wake up to Gwilym and Wren snuggled up to him, and Frankie curled up beside his belly. And, if he does, he just closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Makes you want to stab your eyes out? (Probably)
> 
> Let me know in the comments! I love hearing from you guys! Please make sure to leave love and support in the comments and check out my tumblr @themundaneweirdo!
> 
> If you want to contact me speedy quick and get insight to the upcoming updates for the series, don’t be afraid to drop an ask in my askbox on Tumblr!
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


End file.
